This invention relates to rotating displays and to self-centering devices onto which such displays may be mounted and, more particularly, to displays and devices which may be easily rotated by consumers and which automatically align in one of a plurality of desired angular positions when released by the consumer.
Displays used for marketing purposes may contain, for example, advertising materials, working models or a product arranged in an attractive manner on the display. In many instances, for reasons of space efficiency as well as effective marketing, it may be desirable to place information, products or the like in large quantities on a single display, hence, it is often desirable to utilize a circular or polygonal display holder wherein products or materials to be displayed are placed along all sides of the holder. When a display is arranged in this manner, it is desirable that the display be capable of rotation such that a viewer approaching from one side may, without moving, easily rotate the display to view any of the other sides.
For many applications, it is desirable that the rotating display, prior to rotation, be oriented in a predetermined starting position. For example, in a room where the physical layout makes it highly likely that a consumer will initially approach the display from a particular direction, the side of the display most likely to attract a consumer""s attention should desirably face the likely direction of consumer approach. In some applications a display may set forth information which is best viewed in a sequential manner, and of course would desirably be oriented such that the initial information of the sequence faces the expected direction from which consumers are likely to approach.
A problem with rotating displays is that, while they make it convenient for a consumer to view all sides, they are often rotated to a less than desirable starting position from which to attract the next consumer who passes the display. Hence, there is a need for displays capable of automatically rotating to a desired predetermined orientation.
For many purposes, more than one initial orientation would be suitable. For example, if the display were a two-sided poster, either of the two starting orientations (where one poster side or the other faces the likely direction of consumer approach) would be preferred. Where there are alternative appropriate initial oppositions, it may be useful for the display to be randomly oriented in any of such positions. A consumer whose interest was not attracted upon first passing the display may nonetheless become interested upon subsequently passing the display after it has been rotated to show a different face.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a rotating display, and a self-centering device for mounting such a display, which are capable, after rotation, of automatically aligning in one of a plurality of desired angular positions.